Christmas Special 2
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: It's that time of year again, y'all. Here's another series of stories featuring our favorite couples one year later. AU WWE, Slash, cursing, etc, etc. Enjoy!
1. Seasons Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Seasons Greetings**

Jeff looked out of the window of the home he shared with his husband, Hunter. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. Hunter shoveled the snow out of the driveway and walkway to the house. His face was red with cold. The older man worked hard and when he finished he went inside where it was warm. He pulled off his gloves and cap, unwound the scarf from his neck, and shrugged the coat off. He placed them away in the closet. He pulled off his snow boots and placed them next to the door before he went into the living room.

Jeff was no where to be seen. Hunter sat down and leaned back to close his eyes.

"Cold?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

"Maybe I can warm you up?"

Hunter smiled and opened his eyes. Jeff stood wearing his husband's robe.

"You like?" Jeff asked.

The older man nodded as Jeff walked over. He sat in his husband's lap and began to kiss him.

…

Justin stood in front of the store window looking at the items. He didn't know what to give Heath nor Zeke for Christmas. His list was almost done. All he had to do was to get his lovers' something so he went into the store.

"Happy holidays," the greeter said.

"Happy holidays." He grabbed the sales paper and wandered the store.

He went to gym equipment, thinking that maybe they could use something new for their personal gym. He went to the shoes. Heath was brutal on footwear. Zeke didn't need a new grill. They went camping during October so they didn't need any camping gear. Zeke just shot his last deer for the season, so he didn't need a new gun nor bullets. Heath didn't need any new fishing gear. Justin was just at a loss.

The South African left the store and went straight home. He walked in and took off his coat. Strong arms wrapped around him.

"Where were you?" Zeke asked.

"Out," he partially told the truth.

Zeke turned the younger man around to stare into his eyes. "Were you trying to find Heath and me gifts?"

Justin looked to the ground. "Yes."

"You're so sweet. We don't need anything...just you."

Justin smiled. "Where's Heath?"

"At his folks. He'll be back next weekend."

The South African nodded. "So it's just you and me?"

The Black man nodded. "How long as it been since you and I had some alone time?"

"Awhile."

Zeke picked him up and smiled. "Let's get started."

…

Alex stared down at his baby boy. He was getting so big and so cute.

Dwayne walked over to them and kissed Alex's temple. "How is he?"

"Sleeping," the younger man answered.

The parents left their son to nap after turned on the baby monitor. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch and cuddled.

"I can't believe that he's getting bigger," Alex said.

"Hey, he's going to have to grow," Dwayne said.

"I know. Dillon is just so cute."

Dwayne smiled and kissed his husband. "He's just a cute as you."

Alex blushed.

The older man stared at the blond. "You want another one, don't you?"

"Not now, but later...when he's older."

"You're very good with him."

Alex smiled. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I just want to hold you for a while."

…

Randy wrapped his last gift and he was very happy. His wedding was a few weeks away and he didn't want to have to deal with gifts any more. He just wanted to concentrate on being with the man he loved.

"Finished?" Glenn asked.

The younger man nodded.

The giant stood behind him and bent down a bit to run his thumb over the back of his neck.

"Feels so good," Randy said.

"That's the point."

Randy tilted his head back and stared up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I got peppermint ice-cream."

The younger man grumbled.

"What?"

"The wedding is almost around the corner and you're feeding me sweets."

"But...I like feeding you sweets." Glenn smiled. "I also like pouring sweets all over your hot body and licking it off."

The corners of Randy's mouth twitched as he got hard. "Do...uh, do you want to lick the ice-cream off my body right now?"

Glenn smirked as he unzipped his pants to free his rock hard cock.

"Commando," Randy breathed.

"Does this answer your question?" Glenn asked.

Randy smiled and fully turned around to take the bulbous head into his mouth.

…

Alberto and Phil rode around Chicago in a carriage all bundled up. Every once in awhile, the Mexican Aristocrat would kiss his lover's temple. Phil scrunched up his face but didn't say a word. He enjoyed his lover's attention and wanted more even if he didn't tell him at times.

"I'm so proud of you," Alberto said.

Phil turned to him. "For what?"

"For holding the title this long. I can't wait for the two year celebration."

Punk smiled and shook his head.

"I think you can make it two years."

"Really?"

Alberto nodded as he wrapped the blanket tightly around the both of them.

"So warm."

Alberto laughed and fully kissed his lover.

…

John held his crying daughter. He walked her around, trying to calm her down.

"John!" Mark called.

"Upstairs!"

John could hear the heavy footsteps of his husband. The older man came through the door. Their daughter looked at Mark but still cried.

"I got the teething medicine and more gas medicine as well," Mark said.

"Let's try the gas first."

Mark opened the box and calculated the dosage that was needed. He squirted it into her mouth and John began to pat her back. She still cried and cried. After about ten minutes, she started to burp and she settled down.

"Well, that's all you needed," John said. "You were just gassy."

Mark smiled and stroked his daughter's semi-bald head.

She burped up some more and spat up.

"Baby girl," John said.

"I'll get a towel," Mark said.

…

Zack ran around the front yard with Dolph chasing him. Both men laughed and threw snow at each other. Eventually, Dolph tackled his boyfriend and laid on top of him.

"God, I love you," Dolph said.

Zack smiled and gazed up him. "I love you too, Nicky."

"What if I told you that I got us tickets to Las Vegas to go see Cirque?"

Zack grinned and kissed his lover hard.

…

Matt and Kevin walked through the forest looking for the perfect tree. Matt examined every tree. They've been together for going on a year and this year, they wanted a tree of their own to celebrate.

"Baby," Kevin said. "We've been here for going on three hours."

"I want the right tree," Matt said.

Kevin stared at him. "Did you and Jeff switch minds?"

Matt smiled. "Our one year anniversary and I want it to be perfect."

The older man laughed.

"Are you going to dye your hair or leave it white?" Matt asked as he turned to look at him.

"Why?"

Matt walked over to him, went onto the balls of his feet, and kissed him. "I think you would make a really sexy Santa."

Kevin went in for another kiss, but Matt turned away.

"That tree," the older Hardy said.

The older man looked and nodded. "First, kiss."

Matt chuckled and kissed his boyfriend.

…

Evan lay in bed covered in blankets. He coughed and sneezed, shivered and cringed. The trashcan was full of tissues and the bottle of medicine was empty.

Mason came in with a tray of soup and more tissues and medicine. "How's my baby?"

"I feel horrible," Evan cried.

The larger man sat down and began to feed his smaller counterpart until he was done. He went and drew a bathe and got Evan washed up. He dressed him in a clean pair of pajama bottoms and put him to bed again. He gave his boyfriend his medicine, popped in a movie, and laid beside Evan.

…

John pranced around the bedroom as he listened to Christmas music. He didn't know that Dave stood in the doorway enjoying the show. Soon, John began to dance and run his hands over his body.

"I didn't know that Christmas music could be so...sexy," Dave said.

Morrison stopped dancing and turned to him.

"Did I scare you?"

"A little bit."

Dave walked in and hugged his lover. "So, I got the cabin ready."

John smiled. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Dave replied. "The fireplace is cleaned and I got the fridge fully stocked."

The younger man hopped up and wrapped his legs around Dave's waist. "Preview?"

Dave growled and walked him to the bed.

…

Jake slid in and out of Kofi. They've been going at it for three hours. They were married for a few months and they were still in newly wed bliss. Every day was one big sex-fest after another. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Jake rolled off his husband. Both men covered in sweat and their eyes glazed over.

"That was awesome," Kofi said.

The gentle giant nodded.

Kofi turned to look at his husband. "Are you trying to get me pregnant?"

"Maybe," Jake said.

Kofi turned and kissed his husband. "Do want a sandwich and some sugar cookies?"

"I'll help you."

Both men quickly dressed and went downstairs. Gracie sat with her leash in her mouth.

"Take her out and I'll get the sandwiches ready," Kofi said.

Jake nodded and grabbed a quick kiss before he left.

The West African smiled and went to the kitchen.

…

Steve caressed Mike's lower back as the younger man slept. They spent the early morning in the enclosed deer stand hunting. After tree hours, nothing came by and Mike got fidgety. He didn't have Steve's patience, but he wanted to spend time with his lover. After another hour went by, Mike started to mess with Steve much to the older man's ire. He snapped at Mike and the younger man sat quietly. Steve looked to his lover and saw that he had caused tears in Mike's eyes. He took Mike into his arms and whispered apologies. He pulled away and kissed Mike. Hands became to roam before Mike suggested that they go back to the ranch and Steve practically dragged the poor young man to the homestead. They spent most of the late morning and afternoon making love until Mike passed out. So they laid in each other's arms. Steve stared at his lover and couldn't help but smile.

…

Shawn watched his lover and son as they walked through the snow, well Drew walked and Simon was being pushed in his stroller. Drew knelt down and picked some snow up and let his son touch it. Simon's eyes went wide and the Scotsman chuckled.

"He doesn't like it, does he?"

"No," Drew said with a chuckle.

"Let's go home."

They walked back to their house to finish decorating. Simon was undressed and placed in clean clothes since he drooled on his coat and soaked his clothes underneath. His poopy diaper was changed as well.

Shawn poured himself sweet tea and sipped it as Drew and Simon entered the kitchen. Simon's eyes grew wide as he smiled. He reached for Shawn's cup.

"Look at what you've done," Drew said. "You got him addicted to sweet tea."

"It just means he's gonna be a sweet Southern boy."

Drew smiled and kissed his son before putting him into his bouncy chair.

…

Christian had his leg propped up. He had injured himself once again and he just couldn't cut a break. He didn't get injured in the ring. He got injured while stepping over cables after a show. He felt like a klutz, but Ron was there to make everything better.

The Black man entered the house they shared and peeked into the living room. "How ya feelin'?"

Christian pouted and looked up at him.

Ron smiled broadly and entered with his hands behind his back.

The blond looked at him and asked, "What are you hiding?"

"Pick a side."

"Right."

He showed him his right hand that held seasons one and two of The Walking Dead.

The Canadian smiled. "Why is your left still behind your back?"

Ron showed him the box of peppermint bark.

"You know what I like."

The Black man nodded and went to put in the first disc of season one. He got comfortable by Christian and fed him a piece of bark every so often.

…

Wade made a snowman while Adam and their daughter watched. She stood up with the help of her Daddy. Wade stood back to admire his work before he went about adding coal eyes and a carrot nose. He put an old scarf around the man's neck and nodded.

"Do you like Papa's work?" Adam asked.

She smiled.

Wade went over and kissed his little girl before giving Adam a kiss.

"House?" Adam asked.

"It is a tad bit cold out here," the Brit said.

The little family went inside and sat by the fire as the fathers watched their baby girl play with her toys.

…

Show dragged the tree back to the house to set it up before Chris came home. He huffed and pulled and stopped when he came to their backyard. He wanted everything to be just perfect for the smaller man. He didn't want him to lift a finger when it came to decorating. He was about to start again when the sliding door slid open.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Um...getting the tree...?" Paul replied. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I wanted to be here and help with the decorating."

The giant smiled and went over and kissed him.

…

Trent sat at his Master's feet, gazing up at him. Regal looked over some paperwork. He placed it down and got a Hersey's Kiss. He unwrapped it and feed the peppermint piece to his lover. Trent licked his Master's thumb clean.

"Such and good boy," Regal said. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Trent smiled and said, "May I have a new bondage outfit...Christmas themed?"

Regal leaned down and kissed him. "I think I can do that."

The younger man smiled broadly and got comfortable next to his Master's side.

…

Shannon stood over the counter, mixing the cookie batter. He didn't know if he wanted to make Christmas cookies, gingerbread cookies, or chocolate chip cookies. So he went ahead and went on a baking spree: chocolate chip, oatmeal, carrot cake, malted milk, mocha brownie, gingerbread, sugar, and peanut butter. James went out when Shannon ran out of an ingredient, but he enjoyed getting to taste the cookies when his boyfriend was done.

…

Booker was in the kitchen and Cody was there to help.

"Okay, we need one cup of butter, unsalted, a half cup of powdered sugar, two tablespoons of packed brown sugar, one fourth teaspoon salt, two cups of all-purpose flour, and one cup of dried tropical fruits."

Cody measured out everything and looked at the dried fruit.

"What, sweetie?" Booker asked.

"We have a lot of fruit," the Dashing One said.

"Well, pick some that you would like in the cookies."

Cody nodded and chopped up some mango, pineapple, papaya, and banana until he got a cup. While Cody did that, Booker beat the butter, powdered sugar, brown sugar, and salt in a large bowl until it was creamy. He added flour a half a cup at a time, beating after each addition.

"You want to add in the dried fruit?" Booker.

Cody did and stirred until everything was well blended. Booker pulled out the plastic wrap. Cody shaped the dough into a log that was about fourteen inches long. Booker took the log and placed it in the refrigerator.

"Is it ready yet?" Cody asked after thirty minutes of waiting.

"You know it takes an hour to set," Booker said. "Just enjoy the movie."

Fifteen minutes later, Booker got up and preheated the oven for three hundred degrees. When it went off, Booker got the log out of the fridge, unwrapped it, and cut it into a half inch slices. Cody took out a pan and lightly sprayed it with Pam.

Booker stared at him.

"Last time, they got stuck," Cody reminded him.

"That was one batch," Booker said.

Cody pouted.

"Okay." He placed them on the cookie sheet and slid them into the oven. "Give it twenty to twenty-five minutes, we'll have cookies."

The older man smiled and kissed his lover.

…

Stephen read the recipe over and over again. He was trying to make an all vegan dinner for his love. He didn't know if he could do it, but he would try. He made a vegan lasagna and hoped for the best. It came out of the oven all hot and steamy. It certainly smelled delicious.

"What is that?" Daniel asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Dinner," Stephen replied.

"You made me dinner?"

The Irishman nodded. "It's vegan lasagna."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to cook me dinner."

"I wanted too." Stephen kissed his cheek. "Happy holidays."

"Speaking of holidays...my family or yours?"

"Mine since we spent Thanksgiving with yours."

"Okay."

…

Ted stood on the roof as he strung the lights. Josh watched him, worried as hell. When Ted finished, he gave a triumph yell.

"Don't do that," Josh said. "If you're going to do that, do it down here."

"I'm not going to hurt myself."

"I don't want you to fall off."

Ted shook his head and carefully made his way toward the ladder. He slipped, slid down the roof, and onto the snow.

Josh ran over to his boyfriend. "Ted!" He moved the snow around and stared at the smiling face of Ted. "You ass!"

"I'm okay, baby. The snow broke my fall."

"You better be glad I shoved the snow."

"I am."

Josh helped Ted up and stared at his boyfriend. They shared a kiss before Ted went back to finish putting up the lights.


	2. Dashing Through the Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Dashing Through the Snow**

Booker had rented a cabin in the mountains for him and Cody for a week. He wanted to get away from the big city for awhile. They bought up the cookies that they baked as well as other stuff for Booker to cook for his young lover.

The older man stood at the window and watched the young man rolling down a hill, enjoying himself. He would get back up and run up the hill just to lunge himself down the snow covered slide. Booker chuckled to himself and went to make some hot chocolate for the young man. He looked through the cabinets and pulled out two cups, real chocolate, and mini marshmallows. He went to the fridge and got the gallon of milk out. He got a small pot out and heated up the milk. He placed it on low so he could watch the love of his life.

Cody stood on top of the hill, bouncing from side to side.

"Shucky ducky quack quack," Booker said as he imagined the younger man naked while bouncing.

Cody launched off and went tumbling down the hill. He laughed and giggled along the way. He came to a stop and stared up at the gray sky.

Booker went to the door and yelled, "Come inside, baby. I'm making hot chocolate."

The young man quickly sat up and looked to Booker. He smiled brightly and stood up. He ran up the hell, falling a few times. He reached the door and stared at his boyfriend. Booker grabbed his hand and pulled him into the warm house. The Black man took off Cody's coat, cap, scarf, and gloves. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Nice," Cody said as Booker pulled away.

The older man chuckled and went to the stove. He put in the chocolate and let it melt. He poured the warm liquid into both cups. He had two spoonfuls of sugar into Cody's cup because he knows that the younger man loves his sweets. He added marshmallows and turned to look at Cody, but the younger man disappeared.

"I'm in the living room," Cody said.

Booker smiled and went into the room where Cody sat curled up on the couch. The older man gave Cody his Zelda mug before he sat down next to his lover.

"So good," Cody replied after he took a sip.

"Extra sugar just like ya like it."

The younger man smiled.

They sat and cuddled after finishing the warm drink. Cody looked to the older man and kissed his check. Booker smiled as Cody kissed his jawline. They wrestled for dominance until Booker won. Cody straddled his boyfriend.

"What?" Booker asked.

Cody took off his shirt and Booker stared at the lithe frame that he loved so much.

"I'm cold, Daddy," Cody said.

"Did the snow make you cold?"

"Warm me up?"

The older man ran his hands over the Dashing One's chest. "I'm gonna do more than warm you up."

The younger man smiled. "I hope so, Daddy."


	3. In a One Horse Open Sleigh

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**In a One Horse Open Sleigh**

Trent watched the open carriages as he walked through the city of London. William let him roam by himself while the older man took care of some personal business. The younger man loved to wander, but he missed his Master. He liked to do couple things with him, but Regal really wasn't a public touchy feely person. There were times where Trent would like to have his hand held or get a kiss on the check, but he was proud what the affection that Regal gave him.

He decided to go shopping. William gave the younger man his credit card and didn't set a limit. Trent never abused it because it would have ruined the trust Regal had for him. He bought what he wanted or needed when William gave him the card.

Trent saw an outfit that would good on him. He stepped into the shop and tried it on. He thought that maybe Regal would love it and so he bought it. He went to another shop and bought little treats such as chocolates. He wandered the city some more before he got a phone call.

"Hi," Trent greeted.

**"I just got done. Meet me at the office."**

"Okay."

Trent made his way back to the meeting place in under thirty minutes. He didn't like keeping his Master waiting too long.

When he got there, he smiled at the older man. "How was the meeting?"

"It was," Regal said. He spied the bags. "Did you have fun?"

Trent nodded. "Just got a few things. I hope you don't mind."

"I won't have given you the card if I didn't mind."

Trent nodded and watched as a carriage drove by.

William caught sight of it. "Do you want to ride?"

The younger man smiled. "If you don't mind."

Regal smiled and took him to one of the wait spots. They got onto the carriage and rode around.

"This is lovely," Regal said.

"Yes," Trent agreed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting us this ride."

Regal smiled and kissed the younger man on the cheek. Trent touched his cheek and smiled.


	4. Over the Field We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Over the Field We Go**

Jeff rode his snow mobile over the land that he and Hunter owned. The older man was away for the day leaving Jeff to his own devices. When he got bored, he did crazy things or in Jeff's opinion, creative things. Today, he just wanted to explore the world of white. He also visited with friends and family along his adventure. Matt and Kevin nearly blinded him with their public display of affection, but he was happy for the both of them. They had waited for so long to find happiness and he was glad that they found it with each other.

Jeff came to a stop and stared at the white field before him. He smiled as a thought came to his head.

…

Hunter came home that night and went searching for the love of his life. Jeff always had dinner ready by six, but there was no dinner. It wasn't like he was mad or anything, but he was worried that something had happened to the younger man.

Hunter once again put on his coat, cap, and gloves before going outside. He hopped onto his snow mobile and went riding. He slowed down when he got to the old field. It used to be a cotton field, but now it was just land that Hunter bought to extend the property. He stared at the field.

"You're home!" Jeff exclaimed. "Oh shit...dinner."

"It's okay, baby," Hunter said. "What's this?"

"This is going to be for tomorrow night."

The older man smiled and nodded.

…

Matt, Shannon, Bobby, Shane, and James came over the next night. They had their paintball guns and gear.

"What's this all about?" Matt asked. "I could be at home...in bed...with Kevin."

Shane scrunched up his face.

"We are here to have fun," Jeff said.

"We could have fun inside the house," James said.

"Too cold for ya?" Bobby asked.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" James replied.

"Hush," Jeff said, "and follow me."

The group trudged through the snow as they followed the younger Hardy.

Kevin watched from the window.

"Trust me," Hunter began, "they'll have fun."

Jeff led them to the field and the men stopped. Jeff had turned the large area into a battle ground filled with mini forts, snow monsters, and other things. The other men smiled, held up their guns, and cheered.

"This is gonna be great," Shannon said.

"I can't believe you did all of this," Matt replied.

"I had all day seeing how I was left alone," Jeff said.

"Hunter left you alone?" James asked.

Jeff nodded.

"I'm surprised that you didn't burn down the house," Bobby said, "but I am happy that you did this instead."

"I'll say," Shane said. "Let's have fun!"

The men quickly ran through the field and shot at each other.

Hunter stuck his head out of the back door.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Listen," Hunter replied.

Both men listened and smiled when they heard laughter.


	5. Laughing All the Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Laughing All the Way**

Anna watched both her fathers as they tried to decorate the tree. She had a large smile on her face because she found them entertaining. They argued in front of the pine tree, Wade held a blue ribbon while Adam held a red one.

"Blue," said Wade. "It'll be pretty. Blue and white."

"No, red," Adam said. "Red is more festive and red is Christmas colors."

"We decorated the tree red last year."

"But red is a Christmas color." Adam pouted. "I want the tree to be perfect."

"Blue and white would be a beautiful combination." He went and grabbed the white ribbon and held them together. "See?"

The older man stared at the colors unimpressed.

Anna laughed and she said, "Ink!"

Both men stopped and slowly turned to look at her.

"What did you say, baby?" Wade asked.

"Ink," she said with a smile.

"Is she saying 'ink'?" Adam asked.

She clapped her hands.

Wade laughed. "She said 'ink'. Our baby said 'ink'."

Adam bent down and kissed her. "Your first word! I was hoping 'Daddy' or 'Papa', but 'ink' works."

Anna pointed to her doll's dress. "Ink."

"Oh!" both men said. "Pink."

She laughed and clapped her hands.

Wade and Adam looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Wade said.

"For what?" Adam asked.

"For arguing with you."

The older man leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry for arguing with you as well."

"So pink?"

"That's what she wants. Besides, it's also her birthday."

Wade nodded. "So pink and white ribbons?"

"Bak," Anna said. "Bak."

Adam laughed. "Pink and black?"

Wade furrowed his eyebrows. "A bit punk, don't you think?"

"So our daughter has cute punk tendencies."

"Not tendencies, luv."

Adam stared at him.

Wade chuckled. "We really do need to stop using Jeff and Shannon as a babysitters."

"Why?"

Wade cocked an eyebrow.

Adam laughed causing Anna to laugh as well.

"Pink and black ribbon and white, red, and blue lights," Wade said.

The Canadian thought for a moment.

"Pop puddy," Anna said.

"Did she just say 'Pop'?" Adam asked.

Wade stared at his daughter. "I think she did."  
"Pop puddy," she said.

"Whose 'Pop', sweetie?" questioned the Brit.

She pointed to Wade. "Pop." She looked to Adam. "Mom."

The older man face-palmed while Wade fell to the floor laughing.

Adam turned and glared at him. "That's not funny."

The Brit nodded. "Yes...yes, it is. Jeff and Shannon taught her that. I know they did."

He continued to laugh. Anna watched her father and laughed with him. Adam rolled his eyes and looked to the two greatest things in his life. All he could do was just smile.


	6. Making Spirits Bright

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Making Spirits Bright**

Jerry sat alone in the airport because he was kind of sad this Christmas. He was going to spend Christmas alone. Both his sons were happy that their father survived his heart attack, but Brian still held his hatred for his father in his heart and Kevin was spending time with a new woman in his life. Jerry didn't have many family left and he just didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Cole asked as he came over.

"Oh, just thinking," Jerry said.

Cole stared at his long time friend. "You look sad."

"Don't worry about it."

"I do worry," Jerry said. He looked to Cole.

"Spending Christmas alone?"

Jerry nodded.

"You shouldn't do that." Cole sat down.

"One kid hates me and the other is spending time with his girlfriend. Also I don't have many family left. You know that."

"You still shouldn't be spending Christmas alone."

Jerry shrugged his shoulders.

"Going back to Cleveland or Memphis?"

"Memphis. I love the barbecue."

"You and J.R." Cole stared at him. "You should stay off that stuff. You scared me when you had that heart attack."

"You? I was scared."

The younger man sighed and thought a moment. "Wait right here." He got up and went to the check-in. He talked with the lady and gestured to Jerry. He waited a few minutes and smiled at her before going back to his friend.

"What was that all about?" Jerry asked.

"I'm going home with you," Cole said. "Even if it is for this weekend."

"You don't have to do that."

"Please," the younger man said. "Because, I would rather spend most of my time with you than anyone else."

Jerry stared at his friend.

"I've always liked you in that way, Jerry. But I know that you don't swing that way so try not to be weird around me."

The older man gave a small smile. He took Cole's hand and kissed it.

"What was that for?" Cole asked.

"For making me feel happy."

The other announcer smiled broadly. "Well, you deserve to be happy."

Jerry leaned over and kissed Cole's cheek. "We'll talk this weekend and figure out everything."

Cole nodded and continued to hold Jerry's hand even when their flight was called and throughout the ride to the older man's home. Jerry didn't mind. His sad mood was lifted and he was looking forward to spending time with Cole.


	7. Jingle Bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Jingle Bells**

James Storm went shaping for more decorations. Shannon and he went out of town for two weeks during the summer and he had his mother house-sit. She took it upon herself to do some house cleaning and she threw away all of their holiday decorations because she thought he had too much. Luckily, she didn't find Shannon's toys and that boy loved his toys, especially the one that James gave him for a birthday, an exact copy of his cock.

Shannon wanted a dark themed Christmas this year and James was willing to oblige. James had one of his welder friends build a metal tree that shot out fire where the lights would be. Shannon thought that was an awesome tree when they fired it up outside. Then, they decided it would stay outside to scare or scar the kids as Shannon put it.

James went for lights and chose red and black. He then shopped for Halloween-themed ornaments. He found skeletons, bats, tombstones, some Hello Kitty characters dressed as monsters, and some other stuff. He decided that spiderwebs would be great instead of the spray-on snow. He found the perfect topper: a Hello Kitty skull head. He spotted some bells and thought that maybe Shannon could use them seeing how they had an antique look to them. He got a big bag of them before heading out.

James stopped at the grocery store and went shopping. Shannon gave him a list and he bought what was on the list and a little more items like peppermint ice-cream, hot chocolate, and candy. The Cowboy got home and put the decorations in the living room and the groceries away. He got himself a bowl of ice-cream and slowly ate. He smiled and went to the living room for the bells.

Shannon came home. "I'm home, baby!" He went looking in the living room. He picked up the decorations and smiled. "Hello Kitty!"

He heard jingling and whirled around. The ringing came again and he decided to go in search of it. It got louder and louder as he got upstairs and towards the master bedroom. He opened the door and smiled.

James stood in all his glory with some bells wrapped around the base of his cock. He made his penis jerk and bounce causing the bells to jingling.

"Oh, James," Shannon breathed.

"Wanna come and jingle my bells?" James asked.

Shannon quickly stripped and got down onto his knees in front of his older lover. He took the leaking head into his mouth. He suckled and swallowed before he bobbed his head up and down the length he knew so well. The bells jingled throughout the whole affair.


	8. Deck the Halls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Deck the Halls**

Zeke went and picked up his other lover, Heath, from the airport while Justin decorated the house. He started in the downstairs hallway, upstairs hallway, and went the living room. It didn't take him long to decorate all three areas; he wasn't doing anything elaborate. The tree and the outside would be festive.

He waited for his two lovers to come home. He played some video games while he waited, but he soon got bored and decided to decorate their bedroom.

"Justin, we're home!" Heath called. He heard the sounds of footsteps upstairs and smiled when he saw the South African.

"Baby!" Justin said as he ran down the stairs.

Zeke came in just in time to see them kiss. "Happy, baby boy?"

Justin and Heath nodded as they kissed.

"What are you doing home so early?" Justin asked.

"I wanted to come home and help decorate," Heath replied.

"Well, the living room and hallway are done. I even did the upstairs hallway. All you two have to do is the outside and then we'll work on the tree and hanging our stockings," Justin said.

"Yes, sir," Zeke and Heath said.

They both got a kiss and went back outside. Justin grabbed Heath's bag and went upstairs. Both men went about stringing lights on the house as well as the bushes and trees. They set up Santa's sleigh and his eight reindeer. They even put up a big snow globe with Frosty inside it. They spent much of the day outside and went in when night fell.

They made some hot chocolate and sat in the living room.

"Where's Justin?" Heath asked.

"I don't know," Zeke said as he looked around. "Maybe upstairs."

Both men put their cups down and went to their bedroom. They opened the door and stood there. Justin had decorated the room. The bed had red lights strung across the headboard and foot-board. There were little sexy elves on the dresser and toys on the nightstand. Justin sat on the bed naked. He had on an elf's hat and a peppermint stick in his mouth.

"What took you so long?" Justin innocently asked.

"We just finished up the yard," Heath said.

Justin looked to Zeke.

"We had a cup of hot chocolate," the Black man said.

"But I could have warmed you both up," Justin said.

"Do you want to still warm us up?" Heath asked.

Justin nodded and scooted up to make more room for both of his lovers. He watched them strip and smiled as they climbed into the bed to join him.


	9. Tis the Season to be Jolly

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

The Phenomenal AJ Styles sat in the kitchen as he read over the letter several times. He knew he had it coming. He just didn't think it would end like this. He loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world and he didn't mean for anything to happen between him and Kazarian. He just didn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he woke up naked and next to Kazarian when Bobby found them. The younger man stared at them and just left. That was the last time AJ saw Bobby.

He missed the younger man. He remembered when Bobby first came to TNA, how green he was and how sweet and shy he was. That's what drew AJ to him. Not only did James hang out the Canadian, but the Georgian did as well. They stayed out late, drank beer, and sang horribly off key. One night, it was just AJ and Bobby. They stayed up and talked until they fell asleep. It was the best night's rest he had ever had. He knew that he wanted more of the younger man.

When TNA celebrated their seventh year, Bobby drove AJ to a Lunar golf course. AJ was the master of mini golf and he loved the black light effects. They played several rounds before Bobby took him to dinner at a seafood place where the crab cakes were the size of his hand and they were delicious. They went back to the hotel to watch a movie. There Bobby kissed AJ on the cheek and asked if he had a great time. AJ answered truthfully and they ended up in bed, AJ underneath the bigger man. He felt safer there.

So, AJ sat alone in the kitchen. He just wanted his Bobby back. He got off the stool and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. He undressed and put on one of Bobby's shirts. He lay in bed and grabbed Bobby's pillow. He could still smell the younger man on it. He feel asleep just inhaling his lover's scent.

He woke when he felt the bed dip.

"Go back to sleep," Bobby said.

"Bobby?" AJ said.

"Yes?"

AJ turned to look at him. "You're back."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't know what happened."

"I know you don't. James and I have been talking for a while about this and Shane did some digging."

"Helms?"

"The one and only. He found out that Kazarian and Daniels planned the whole thing. They wanted to make you miserable by tricking me into leaving you for good."

AJ sighed. "I was miserable."

"And I'm sorry. I should have stayed and listened to you."

"You should have."

They stared at each other for a long while.

"I'm glad you're home," AJ said.

Bobby smiled. "I'm glad too. Man, I missed you."

They kissed and settled down before they fell asleep for a quick nap.


	10. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

The Phenomenal AJ Styles sat in the kitchen as he read over the letter several times. He knew he had it coming. He just didn't think it would end like this. He loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world and he didn't mean for anything to happen between him and Kazarian. He just didn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he woke up naked and next to Kazarian when Bobby found them. The younger man stared at them and just left. That was the last time AJ saw Bobby and that was a week ago.

He missed the younger man. He remembered when Bobby first came to TNA, how green he was and how sweet and shy he was. That's what drew AJ to him. Not only did James hang out the Canadian, but the Georgian did as well. They stayed out late, drank beer, and sang horribly off key. One night, it was just AJ and Bobby. They stayed up and talked until they fell asleep. It was the best night's rest he had ever had. He knew that he wanted more of the younger man.

When TNA celebrated their seventh year, Bobby drove AJ to a Lunar golf course. AJ was the master of mini golf and he loved the black light effects. They played several rounds before Bobby took him to dinner at a seafood place where the crab cakes were the size of his hand and they were delicious. They went back to the hotel to watch a movie. There Bobby kissed AJ on the cheek and asked if he had a great time. AJ answered truthfully and they ended up in bed, AJ underneath the bigger man. He felt safer there.

So, AJ sat alone in the kitchen. He just wanted his Bobby back. He got off the stool and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. He undressed and put on one of Bobby's shirts. He lay in bed and grabbed Bobby's pillow. He could still smell the younger man on it. He feel asleep just inhaling his lover's scent.

He woke when he felt the bed dip.

"Go back to sleep," Bobby said.

"Bobby?" AJ said.

"Yes?"

AJ turned to look at him. "You're back."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't know what happened."

"I know you don't. James and I have been talking for a while about this and Shane did some digging."

"Helms?"

"The one and only. He found out that Kazarian and Daniels planned the whole thing. They wanted to make you miserable by tricking me into leaving you for good."

AJ sighed. "I was miserable."

"And I'm sorry. I should have stayed and listened to you."

"You should have."

They stared at each other for a long while.

"I'm glad you're home," AJ said.

Bobby smiled. "I'm glad too. Man, I missed you."

They kissed and settled down before they fell asleep for a quick nap.


	11. Let it Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Let it Snow**

Phil went to Mexico with Alberto to spend time with his lover's family. He had a good time, but he was missing something. He didn't want to tell Alberto that he wanted to go back home because he wanted to play in the snow. He loved playing in the snow when he was a kid, especially playing with his siblings and friends.

Phil stared out into the sunny afternoon and sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Alberto asked.

The Chicagoan shook his head.

"I know that there is something wrong." The Mexican came up behind his lover and hugged him. "Talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

Alberto turned Punk to face him. He traced his thumb over Phil's cheek. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine, baby. I'm just really tired."

The Mexican stared at him before kissing him. He let Phil go and watched his boyfriend walk away. After awhile, he followed Phil and stood outside. Phil watched Alberto's nieces and nephews running around and playing. There was a slight smile on his face. Alberto thought a moment and nodded.

That night, Alberto dragged Phil out of the house.

"Where are you taking me?" Phil asked.

"Don't ask questions, love."

Punk pouted in the car but let his boyfriend take him along for the ride. He played with Alberto's ear before moving his hand to his neck. Phil massaged the nape of Alberto's neck and trailed his hand down his boyfriend's body.

"Philly," Alberto sighed.

"What?"

"I don't wanna kill us."

"I trust ya."

Alberto laughed. "Just a little longer."

Punk kept his hands to himself for the remainder of the car ride. Alberto pulled to a stop in front of a building.

"Where are we?" Phil asked.

Alberto smiled and got out of the car. He went Punk's side and opened the door. He led his lover through an abandoned building. He stopped at a door and turned to Punk, who stared at him.

"Close your eyes," Alberto said.

"Really?" Phil asked.

"Humor me."

The Chicagoan stared at his lover. He sighed and did so.

Alberto kissed him. Punk moaned into the kiss and whined when the Mexican pulled away. He felt himself being led through the door. It was cold in the room which was weird because outside felt like it was late Spring.

"Open your eyes," Alberto said.

Punk did so and stared. The room was transformed into a winter wonderland. There were ice sculptures, blinking white lights, and falling snow.

"Did...did you do this for me?" Punk asked.

Alberto nodded. "I know you were sad. You love the snow and we don't get it here. So, I rented this building for a few days so you can have your snow."

Punk kissed him. His tongue darted in wanting to taste his lover.

"You like?"

"I love." Punk took off his shirt. "Make love to me in the snow."

Alberto smiled and nodded. "I figured you would say that." He grabbed a blanket from a footlocker by the door.


	12. Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?**

Mike wandered around the ranch with his dog, Scruffy, by his side. Hershey was with her Daddy Steve while they hunted. He wanted Steve to have his hunting time even though he wanted the older many with him at all times. He sighed and continued to walk. Scruffy, a pit mix, kept up with his own Daddy.

When Mike sat down on a log, Scruffy sat with him. He looked around and sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Mike asked.

The dog barked.

Mike shook his head. He leaned back as he looked up at the early morning. He rubbed the dog's head. "Do you know that we got you and your sister a present for Christmas?"

Scruffy looked at him.

"Yup. You both have gifts."

The dog tilted his head as he listened.

"What is it, boy?" Mike heard the sound as well. "What is that?"

The sounds of an engine and bells jiggling came closer to them. Mike sat straight up and watched as a red truck came towards them.

The window rolled down and Steve stuck his head out. "There ya are."

Mike smiled. "You put bells on the truck."

The older man nodded. "I thought you would like it."

"I do."

"Come on. I'll drive us home."

Mike stood up and walked over. He placed Scruffy in the bed of the truck with Hershey before climbing into the passenger side.

Steve drove them home and Mike decided that he wanted a little fun. He unbuckled his belt and turned to the older man. He leaned forward and undid Steve's pants.

"Baby?" Steve asked. "Oh...OH!"

Mike slowly bobbed his head and twirled his tongue around the leaking head. Steve shifted to get comfortable and to feel more of Mike's mouth. He slowly bucked his hips up. He was gratefully to have gotten home so he could stop the truck. He grabbed the back of Mike's head and bucked up. He let out a low moan. He smiled as Mike sat up.

"I almost crashed the truck several times," Steve said. "But it was worth it."

Mike smiled. "Want more?"

"Of course. Is this a thank you for putting bells on the truck?"

"Maybe." Mike slid out of the vehicle and winked at Steve.

The older man quickly got of the truck. He made sure that Hershey and Scruffy got out of the back before he ran after his lover.


	13. In the Meadow We can build a Snowman

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**In the Meadow We can build a Snowman**

Alex pulled his son along in a wagon. The little boy was bundled up and propped up by blankets. He looked around at the white world and smiled. Alex and Dillon were visiting Alex's family while Dwayne did filming for a new movie. He missed his husband, but he knew the older man had to work.

Alex pulled the wagon to the stop in front of some benches in the park. He got his son out and sat down. They watched the children run around and play on the playground.

"That's a swing, baby boy," Alex said. "Do you want to try it?"

He got up and walked over to the bucket swing suitable for babies. Alex slipped Dillon in and pushed him a little bit. Dillon's eyes grow wide and his arms shook.

"You don't like that, do you?" Alex said. "All right."

He took Dillon out of the swing and walked over to the slide. "Do you want to try that one?"

Dillon started to cry.

"We won't do that one."

They walked away and back to the wagon. Alex put his son down into it and began to walk home. He got a text from Dwayne.

:Go to the field behind your folks' house.:

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Papa sent a message, baby boy."

Dillon smiled up at him at the mention of "Papa".

Alex pulled his baby toward the field in the back of his parents' house. He trekked up the hill and reached the top to look over the land. There was a person in the middle rolling up balls. He turned and looked up at them.

"Dillon, it's Papa," Alex said as he took his son in his arms.

The baby reached his hand out toward Dwayne.

"We're going to see him." Alex walked down the hill as he pulled the wagon behind him.

They got down the hill just as Dwayne walked over to them. Dillon reached for his father again and the older man took him. He kissed his son's cheek before he went for Alex's lips.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Wanted to see you and Dillon," Dwayne said.

"We missed you."

"I missed the both of you."

Alex stared at the balls. "So what are you doing with the balls?"

"Figured we make snowmen as a family."

The younger man looked at Dillon. "Do you want to make some snowpeople with me and Papa?"

Dillon smiled.

Dwayne wrapped his arm around Alex's waist and they walked to the large and medium sized snowballs. Alex still pulled the wagon along. Dwayne sat Dillon down in the snow and he gave his father the "What the fuck?" look. The older man smiled and chuckled. He picked him up again and placed him in the wagon.

Dwayne kissed Alex once more before the started to make snowpeople while their son watched. He soon did raspberries at them.

"What the hell?" Dwayne asked.

"One of my cousins taught him that. It's his 'I'm bored so pay attention to me' sounds," Alex explained.

The older man nodded. He went to his son and talked him for a little while. He went back and helped his husband. They finished up and stared at their village of snowpeople. Alex kissed Dwayne.

Dillon did a raspberry. Both men laughed.

"It's time to go home," Alex said.

Dwayne nodded and he pulled the wagon home as he held Alex's hand with his free home. Alex smiled and laid his head onto his husband's shoulder.

"I love you," Alex said.

"I love you too," Dwayne replied.

Dillon raspberried.

"We love you too, baby boy," Dwayne said.

Alex laughed and turned to his son. He picked him up and held his son as they walked on.


	14. We'll Conspire as We Dream by the Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**We'll Conspire as We Dream by the Fire**

Morrison sat on the couch in front of the fire as he enjoyed his cup of hot chocolate, thinking about his life thus far. He enjoyed not wrestling for the WWE. He loved his life just being with the man he loved. He wrestled when he got a chance and trained with Dave with his MMA. He was proud of the older man for going after his new dream. He liked doing Brazilian Jujitsu with Dave. He just liked having the older man above him.

"There you are," Dave said as he came into the living room. He shivered a bit and sat down.

Morrison scooted closer to him to warm his boyfriend up. "You're so cold."

"Hey, I had to cut the wood up," Dave said.

"But we have plenty."

"You know me."

Morrison nodded. He kissed the older man. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"That would be nice, but I can get it."

"Let me do it." Morrison got up and went straight to the kitchen. He pulled out a mug and went about making the warm delicious drink for his boyfriend. He soon came back out and handed Dave the mug.

The older man took a sip. "So good. I love your hot chocolate."

"Thank you." John sat back down and cuddled beside his boyfriend. His mind began to wander from parties to past relationships to weddings and having his own baby. He sat up straight at that thought.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

John shook his head. "Nothing."

"John."

"It's nothing." Morrison got up and walked to the room. He sat on the bed and thought about why he wanted to have kids. Dave and he have been together for awhile, but they've never talked of marriage nor of having little ones of their own. He thought of Adam's baby as well as Cena's, Alex's, and Drew's. He began to rub his stomach and smile for a bit.

"Johnny baby, come here, please!" Dave called.

Morrison got up and went back to the living room. He smiled at what his boyfriend did for him. He had set up pillows and blankets in front of the fire.

Dave lounged in front of the fireplace and looked up at Morrison. He patted a space near him. Morrison nodded and went to Dave's side. The older man ran his hands up and down John's chest and abs.

"What's wrong and don't lie to me," Dave said.

Morrison stared at him. "I was thinking about some things."

"Okay?"

"Like getting married and having kids."

Dave looked at Morrison, who stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to get married, John?" Dave asked.

"It just popped into my head so don't worry about it," he replied.

"John, talk to me."

He moved his eyes to Dave. "One day and I want to have your kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to have a little boy first so he can protect his sisters from any kind of danger."

"Tell me more."

"I would like to have a large wedding with all our friends and family. I think I'll look great in a dress."

Dave smiled. "You do."

Morrison chuckled. "I love our place, but I want something with a large backyard so we can put up a play set and a tree-house."

"I would build both of them, I suppose."

"That would be nice."

Dave pulled Morrison closer to him. "What else?"

"I want to give you as many beautiful babies as possible."

"As possible?"

Morrison nodded.

"What if I wanted five?"

"I would try and give them to you."

Dave stared down at him. He leaned down and kissed the younger man. "I was going to wait, but..." He sat up, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box.

Morrison sat up as well and stared at the box.

Dave opened it and took the ring out. "You have been my world for a very long time. I regret that I had to hurt you so I could get to know more of you, but I wouldn't have changed anything. When you let me love you and care for you, I was ecstatic. I promised myself that I would do anything and everything for you. John Randall Hennigan, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

John slowly nodded as a smile formed. Dave slipped the ring on. Morrison stared at the ring before moving his chocolate eyes to his now fiancé's face. He threw his arms around Dave's neck and hugged him.

"God, I love you," John said.

"I love you too, baby." He kissed John. "Tell me more about our kids."

John smiled and said, "Lay."

Dave did so and John laid his head on Dave's chest. The older man massaged his young fiancé's lower back.

"We would have a little boy. He would have my hair, your strong nose and chin, our brown eyes, and your beautiful skin color. I was thinking we call him 'Bastien' or 'Gaston' or whatever name you like."

"Bastien sounds nice. Bastien Bautista...Sebastien Bautista. How about Sebastien Gregory Bautista?"

John smiled. "I like that."

They lay there talking about their future well into the night.


	15. When It Snows, Ain't It Thrilling?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**When It Snows, Ain't It Thrilling**

Simon stared out into the day as he chilled in his bouncer. His dad had left the door open so he could see out. Snow covered the ground, children ran about, and people were huddled in their jackets as they walked by. Simon chewed on his hand and smiled.

"You're enjoying the outside, baby boy?" Drew asked as he knelt down.

His son looked up at him and smiled broadly.

"Is your hand tasty?"

Simon continued to chew on his fingers.

Drew smiled and went to the living room he set up a sewing machine. He had been learning how to sew since he was pregnant with little one and he had gotten better. He was able to make heating pad covers and mend little things. He was embarking on a big project: making a blanket for his baby boy.

Simon sat content as he watched the world go by giving his Daddy time to get some of the patches of his baby quilt sown together. About an hour later, Simon began to fuss.

Drew said, "Just give me a few minutes, baby. Daddy doesn't want to sew his fingers together."

His son wasn't going to give Daddy time to finish so he started to cry louder. Drew sighed and stood up. He went over to his son and stared down at him.

"What?"

Simon looked up at him and just cried.

"Are you hungry?" Drew knelt down and unbuckled his son from the bouncer. "Oh, you need a diaper change."

He took his little one to his nursery and laid him on the changing table. He took off Simon's soaked top and his pants. He changed Simon's diaper and put him in a pair of feetie pajamas. He went back to the front door and placed Simon back into his bouncer. The baby's eyes grew wide.

"What baby?" Drew asked. He looked outside and smiled. "It's snowing, baby boy."

Shawn entered the house via the kitchen. He looked around for his son and lover. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw them by the front door.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"We're watching the snow falling," Drew answered.

The older man sat down next to Drew. The younger man leaned into his lover as the enjoyed the snow with their son.


	16. Though Your Nose gets a Chilling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Though Your Nose gets a Chilling**

Dolph and Zack traveled together to the next house show. The heat was going and Zack had a smile on his face. He loved the heat but not the cold. Dolph loved the cold but not the heat. Zack could go barely clothed when it was hot. Dolph loved to cuddle when it was cold.

"I can't wait for the summer," Zack said.

"Why?"

"Man, the heat. Laying out in the sun, getting a tan, wearing next to nothing. It's gonna be sick, bro."

Dolph raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me 'bro'?"

"Sorry, Nicky. You know me and summer."

Dolph nodded. "But there is some benefits of the cold."

Zack stared at his boyfriend. "No, there isn't, bro. I think the cold has frozen your brain."

The bleached blond laughed. "I like the cold."

Zack shook his head. "I like the warmth of summer."  
"I do too, but there's something about winter that I just love more."

They drove on until they reached their destination. They got their room and went to settle down for the night. Dolph waited for Zack to come out of the bathroom. He lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He decided that Zack was taking too long and so he striped and entered the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and kissed Zack's shoulder.

"Nicky!" Zack squalled.

"I got bored waiting for you."

"I'm almost finished. Do you want me to scrub your back?"

"Hell yeah!"

They washed each other and got out. Dolph toweled Zack off and Zack did the same. They got back into the room and instantly, they started to shiver.

"Damn, why is it cold in here?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Dolph said and then he smiled. "You want to know why I like the cold so much?"

Zack rubbed his arms as he ran to get underneath the covers. "Why?"

Dolph came over and slid underneath. He hugged his lover and said, "Even if it's cold, we can cuddle."

The younger man snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Getting warmer?" Dolph asked.

"Yes."

Dolph kissed the nape of his boyfriend's neck and settled down to fall asleep.


	17. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Walking in the Winter Wonderland**

Christian sat on the couch and watched nothing but Christmas movies all day much to the disdain of Ron. The black man suffered through three different renditions of A Christmas Carol, both versions of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and some other movies.

"You don't like this, do you?" Christian asked.

"It's okay," Ron replied. "I'm enjoying this."

"You look bored."

"I'm okay."

Christian nodded and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go walking?"

Christian stared at him. "My leg."

"It's okay. I can pull you in a wagon."

"You would love that, won't you?"

Ron nodded.

"I'll use the crutches."

The black man got up, got the coats, and Christian's crutches. They dressed and left the home. They slowly walked the neighborhood and looked at the decorations. Christian loved it. They stopped one house and stared at it. A man walked out of the house holding a folding chair and a messenger's bag. He came across the street.

"Nice lights," Christian replied.

"Thank you," the man said. "Just wait." He set up the chair and sat down. He pulled out his laptop from the bag. He let it warm up and pressed a button.

_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Both men watched the singing house and light show. Christian laughed and clapped his hands.

"Thank you," Ron said.

"Welcome," the man said. He cued up another song. The Temptations' version of Silent Night played.

The couple watched a few more before heading home. Ron helped Christian out of his coat and led him to the couch. They sat and cuddled.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ron asked.

"That was awesome. I loved the light show," Christian said. "I'm glad you got me out of the house."

Ron smiled. He kissed the Canadian on the top of his head. "I'm glad. What do you want to do now?"

"What ever you want to do."

"I just want to cuddle."

Christian nodded and that's what they did.


	18. Jingle Bell Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Jingle Bell Rock**

Big Show got Chris's studio ready for him while the smaller man slept. He wanted this gift to be perfect. He had it built while the rocker was out on tour. Since one of the rooms in the basement wasn't being used, it was a perfect place for a studio. He wiped the windows down and made sure that the control panel was turned off. He just couldn't wait for Christmas Eve to show him.

"What's this?" Chris asked from the door.

Show looked over to him with a surprised look on his face. "Baby, you still should be asleep."  
"I woke up like fifteen minutes ago and went looking for you." He pouted. "I got lonely."

"Sorry."

Chris scanned the studio. "Baby, is this for me?"

"It's for a Christmas gift. Merry early Christmas!"

The smaller man smiled and went over to his lover. He hugged him and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

Chris stared up at his giant of a boyfriend and sank to his knees. He palmed the clothed crotch and smiled up at him.

"Baby, don't stop," Paul said.

The younger man pulled his lover's semi-hard cock free from its confines. He slowly licked up and twirled his tongue around the head. He suckled his way down and came back up. He gently blew on it causing Show to moan. Chris smiled and took the large member into his mouth. He bobbed his head at different speeds, slow, fast, moderate.

Paul enjoyed it all. He kept steady even though his knees wanted to buckle from underneath him. He slowly bucked his hips, going deeper into Chris's mouth. The smaller man let him slowly throat fuck him. Paul came and stood still until his breathing slowed. Chris looked up at him with a smile.

"We're gonna be bad today in your new studio, aren't we?" Show asked.

"We have to christen it," Chris said.

"Of course." He leaned down and helped Chris up. "Let's get started."


	19. The Jingle Hop has Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**The Jingle Hop Has Began**

Stephen wasn't much of a dancer. He was one hell of a fighter and wrestler, but when it came to dancing, he had two left feet. He was bound and determined to be able to dance with his boyfriend at Randy's wedding though. He went and enlisted the help of his long time friend, William Regal, who in turned got the help of Hunter.

For three days, Stephen had been in hell. Regal was a perfectionist and Hunter was a man's man. Stephen could tell that his boss enjoyed manhandling him.

"Why couldn't you get a woman to help me or maybe some like Daniel...a bottom?" Stephen asked for the third time.

"Because you need to know how to follow the lead, once you learn that then you can lead," Regal said from his seat.

Trent sat on the ground playing his PS Vita. Regal watched him and ran his hand over the younger man's hair. Trent leaned into the touch.

"It could be worse, Sheamus," Hunter said.

The Irishman stared at him.

"I could be the Bogeyman and I'm coming to get ya." Hunter just smiled.

Stephen just shivered. "Okay, let's keep going."

Hunter held out his hand and Stephen took it. His eyes grew wide when the older man pulled him in closer.

"I think you're enjoying this more than you should."

"Be happy that I'm not Brock."

Again, the Irishman shivered.

They began to dance around the studio without anyone stepping on toes. Stephen felt like he accomplished something.

"All right, let's run through this one more time and then we can leave," Regal said as he prepared the iPod.

Hunter pulled the Irishman close to him.

"Stop enjoying this," Stephen said.

"One and a two and a three," Regal said as he started the music.

Both men whirled around the room with grace and ease.

"Stephen?" Daniel called.

"Hunter?" Jeff said.

Both men stopped and looked at their significant others.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

Trent looked at him. "He's learning how to dance."

Daniel stared at his boyfriend and smiled. "Are you learning to dance for Randy's wedding?"

Stephen smiled and blushed. "I want to be able to dance with you."

"That's sweet," Jeff said. "But why was Hunter leading?"

"That was my idea," Regal said. "In order to lead, one must first follow. Surprisingly, Stephen has gotten better."

"Do you want to dance with me?" Daniel asked.

"I don't want to step on your toes," Stephen said.

"I trust that you won't." Daniel smiled at him.

The Irishman held out his hand and his boyfriend took it. Regal cued up the music and the couple began to dance. Hunter and Jeff watched them until Hunter took his lover out onto the floor. Trent looked up at his lover.

William moved his eyes to his lover's and smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, sir."

He helped the younger man up and they danced around the room. Soon, the music changed.

Stephen looked at his friend. "Seriously? Gangnam Style?"

"What?" William asked. "I find it very catchy."

"And I love it," Trent said.

"I like this song too," Jeff said as he began to do the Gangnam Style dance.

Hunter stared at him and shrugged his shoulders. He joined in. Daniel started to dance as well as Trent. Stephen looked to his friend for help. William smiled and danced. The Irishman watched everyone before joining in with a smile on his face.


	20. To Rock the Night Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**To Rock The Night Away**

John held his little girl as he got out a small bowl of Mott's Strawberry Applesauce. She reached out for it and John chuckled to himself.

"Does this taste good?" John asked himself and her. He tasted it and nodded. "No wonder you're wanting some, baby girl."

She looked at him and moved her mouth up and down in a chewing motion.

"Give me a few more moments," John said. "I need to make a bottle as well."

She reached out for the bowl once more.

"Elizabeth," John said.

"What's going on?" Mark asked as he came in.

"Your daughter wants the applesauce, but I need to make her a bottle as well."

"I'll take my baby girl." Mark took her and the bowl. "I'll feed her and you get the bottle."

John nodded and went looking for the box of liner. Mark went into the living room and placed Elizabeth in her high chair. He didn't bother with putting down the tray because he would just take her back out. He fed her and she eagerly ate.

"You must really like this," Mark said. He took a bite and nodded. "It is good."

Elizabeth stared at her father like he was crazy.

"What? I was just making sure." He continued to feed her.

John come into the living room with a fresh bottle.

"She loves this stuff," Mark said.

"I know. She's getting so big."

"She's our daughter."

John smiled. "You ready for your bottle?"

Elizabeth smiled at the sight of the drink.

Mark cleaned her face up and took her out of her high chair. John took her and sat down in the glider. He gave her the bottle and she took it into her own little hands. She happily drank. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she smiled around the nipple. After ten minutes, she fell fast asleep with the bottle still in her hands. John carefully stood up and walked upstairs. He went into her bedroom and laid her down in the crib. She still clutched the bottle and he smiled. Mark came up behind him and kissed the nape of John's neck. Both men crept out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

John cuddled next to Mark as they stared at the blank flat screen.

"She's so beautiful, Mark," John said. "I can't believe we made that."

The older man smiled. He hugged his husband and kissed his forehead. "How about me and you go out for the night?"

"I would love that, but Elizabeth..."

"Yes or no?"

John stared at the man he loved. "Yes."

"Good, I'll call Dom and get her to babysit for the night." Mark stood up and left the room.

The blond sat and poked his bottom lip out. It had been a long while since Mark and he had an alone time together. The last time they went out was a month before Elizabeth's birth. John didn't know if he could pull off sexy for his husband, but he was sure going to try. He got up and went upstairs to get ready.

He brushed his teeth and shaved before he stepped into the shower. He went for his body wash. He slowly scrubbed down his body just as Mark stepped in.

"You smell so good," Mark said as he pressed against John's body.

"I want this to be a special night," John replied.

The older man growled. John turned and kissed him.

"I need to get out just in case Miss Fussy-butt wakes," John said.

Mark nodded and went about washing up. John got out and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to check on their daughter. She was still sleeping. He heard the front door open and close. He went to the top of the stairs and looked down. Dom stared up at him. Dom was a young black woman with very long black hair and haunting dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Dom," John greeted.

"What up?" she said as she adjusted her backpack. "Heard you were going to have a great night tonight."

The blond smiled.

"Good. I got your thing that you wanted me to make."

John's eyes grew wide. "Perfect. Come up."

She climbed the stairs, checked in on Elizabeth, and went to the bedroom. She asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Not sure yet," John answered.

She put down her pack, went to his closet, and riffled through his clothes. She pulled out a black two button suit and a gray button-up shirt.

John just smiled.

"Let's get you ready," she replied.

He nodded and she helped him dressed. They finished just as Mark came out with his hair dripping wet.

"Hey, Dom," Mark greeted.

"Hello," she said as she checked John over.

The older man stared at his husband and nodded. "You look hot, babe."

"Thank you," John said.

Dom went to Mark's closet and searched. She chose a four button gray suit with vest, a white button-up shirt, and green tie.

"Thank you," Mark said.

"No problem."

John chuckled and left to check up on Elizabeth. She still slept but the bottle was right beside her. He went downstairs to wait while Dom helped Mark.

Both Mark and Dom came downstairs.

"Elizabeth is down for her nap as you can tell," Mark said. "She should be up around..."

"Five," Dom finished.

Mark nodded.

"I got y'all tickets to a wine and cheese tasting that starts at four. Then, y'all be going to a show called 'Aida'. It starts at six. Next, a dinner at Pierre's and last, a night at the Hyatt," Dom explained.

"You didn't have to do that," John said.

She shook her head and smiled. "Have fun."

Both men left. Mark drove to the wine and cheese tasting. John enjoyed himself and smiled when other gay men hit on him. He would just show them his ring and they would back down. Next, they went to the show and watched. John was impressed with the show and talked about it during dinner. Their food was already ordered for them and the only thing they had to do was relax and have fun. For starters, John had Prawn Gratinée and Mark got Salmon Rillette. Mark enjoyed John's prawns as much as his husband did and John liked the salmon. Next, Mark was given Poulet Farci while John got the Rump of Lamb. Both men sampled the other's meal like they did for the appetizers. Last came the dessert. John had the Crème Caramel and Mark got the Praline Crepe. From the restaurant, they went to the hotel. Dom had booked them the best suite.

Mark sat on the bed and smiled. "This had been the best night. I must thank Dom."

"That's true." John slowly undressed.

Mark took off his jacket.

"Mark."

The older man looked up and his jaw slowly dropped.

John just wore a satin black corset that Dom made for him. "You like?"

His husband slowly nodded.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Oh, yeah."

John sauntered over and pushed Mark down onto the bed. He kissed him as the older man ran his hands all over the corset. He knew that he really had to thank Dom in the morning.


	21. I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas**

Randy stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He wore a white suit with a white shirt and red vest. He couldn't help but to smile. He was so happy and excited about getting married. Glenn and he had been together for a long time and he was ready to settle down and have kids. He wanted to give the older man at least two or three kids, but he would be happy for one.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Cena," John said.

"Cody," the Dashing One replied.

"Edge," Adam said.

"Ted," DiBiase answered.

"And me, the Shaman of Sexy," Morrison said.

"Come in," Randy said.

The door opened and the guys entered. They wore black suits with a black shirt and red vest.

"How are you feeling?" Cody asked.

"Surprisingly...happy," Randy answered.

"Not nervous?" John said.

Randy shook his head. "I'm happy to be getting married and I want to be with him. I want kids."

"You'll love it," Adam said. "Then, you wish that they would just stay babies forever."

"I know," Randy said. "Is Anna with Wade?"

Adam nodded.

"She looks so cute in that dress," Ted said.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Cody asked.

"She's being watched by Dom, our baby-sitter. Baby girl is having issues with her teeth."

Everyone looked at him.

"Teething?" Adam asked.

John nodded. "One or two are cutting."

"Poor girl," the Canadian.

Morrison just pouted for the little girl.

Another knock came. "Mr. Orton, are you ready?"

"Yup," Randy said.

The other guys chuckled. They went out and got into place.

"Randy, you look very handsome," Cody said.

"Thank you, Codes," Randy said.

The music started and the bride's grooms walked down the aisle. Randy's father came to his side.

"You look very handsome, son," Bob said.

"Thank you, Dad," Randy returned.

"I'm so proud of you. Glenn's a great man."

"I know."

"You ready?"

Randy nodded and took his father's arm. Both men began to walk down when the bride's music hit. Randy kept his blues on his future husband. Glenn wore a white suit and shirt like Randy, but his vest was hunter green. His groom's men, Mark, Hunter, Steve, Jerry, and Shawn, wore black suits with black shirts and a hunter green vest.

"Do you release this man unto a new life?" the priest asked.

"I do," Bob said.

The priest nodded at Bob, who nodded back. He hugged his son and went to sit down.

"Today was supposed to be the end of the world according to the Mayan calender," the priest replied. "However, I don't see it as that. Today is a creation of a new life, a marriage between these two men. They have loved each other and have been to hell and back. I have known Glenn for a long time since we were kids. This man was slow to trust and like anyone I can attest to that."

There were chuckles and Mark nodded.

"When he came to me during the Christmas holiday a few years ago, he had this twinkle in his eyes and he said that he found the one that he wanted to be with. I thought I died that day. This man never dated in school nor looked at anyone with that kind of interest, but he found the one. He called Randy 'The One' and when I met him, I had to agree. So they stand before you today in hopes of becoming one."

Randy smiled at Glenn, who winked at him.

"Cena, will you please give Randy the ring?" the priest asked.

The blond nodded and pulled the ring out of his vest pocket. He handed it to Randy.

The priest cleared his throat, "Do you, Randall Keith Orton, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or poorer, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may give him the ring."

Randy slipped the ring onto Glenn's finger.

"Mark, will you please hand Glenn the ring?" the priest asked.

Mark did so.

"Do you, Glenn Thomas Jacobs, take this young man whom you madly adore to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or poorer, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad till death do you part?"

"I do. I million times do."

"You may give him the ring."

Glenn slipped the band onto Randy's finger.

The priest placed a white candle in front of him. He hand them two small black candles and lit them.

"The black candles represent the end of your previous life. When you light the white candle, it will symbolize the new life that you will both share together. You may light the candle when ready and blew out the black one."

Randy and Glenn did so.

The priest smiled. "You may now kiss each other."

"This was what I was waiting for," Glenn said. He grabbed his husband and kissed him.

The priest shook his head while everyone laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reception will be at the Hall," Randy said. "We will see you all there."

Everyone got up and left. Randy and Glenn walked down the aisle and out the door. They stopped and stared at the freshly covered ground.

"It wasn't supposed to snow today," Randy said. "It hadn't snowed for two weeks."

Glenn smiled. "It's our white wedding, baby."

Randy smiled. He took Glenn's hand and they went through the tunnel of people throwing bird seeds at them. They went straight to their limo and got in. Randy placed his head on his husband's shoulder and stared out onto the white world. He smiled and thought of their future together.


	22. Oh Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Oh Christmas Tree**

Josh sat in front of the Christmas tree and looked up at it. He just didn't look, he admired it. Ted and he spent hours on it the day after Thanksgiving decorating the tree and he was proud of their handy work. He nodded and got up. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. He went back to the tree and enjoyed his drink and sight.

"Josh!" Ted called.

"In the living room!" Josh replied.

The Million Dollar Prince came into sight and smiled at his boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and sitting by the tree."

Ted smiled broadly and went to him. He knelt down and kissed him. His traced his tongue over Josh's bottom lip and the younger man opened his mouth. They tongue wrestled before Ted pulled away. Josh whined a bit.

"Don't be like that," Ted said. "I got you an early Christmas gift."

"You did?" Josh asked.

Ted nodded. "Close your eyes."

Josh did so and Ted left. He came back with a medium-sized box and set in front of his boyfriend.

"Open your eyes," Ted said.

Josh did so and stared at the box. "What did you get me?"

The box moved. Josh stared up at him and at the box. He took the lid off and stared at a little ball of fur.

"It's a teacup Yorkie," Ted said. "I remember you were looking at one and I thought I would buy him for you."

"He is so cute," Josh said as he reached into the box and took his puppy out. "I love him. Thank you."

"Welcome, baby."

Josh kissed Ted and set the puppy down. The little dog sat down and looked at his new master. Something caught his attention. Ted and Josh had a fluffy cat that came out of hiding. It sat and stared at the newcomer. The puppy cautiously went over to the cat. The feline licked its paw, stared at the puppy, and looked at Ted.

"Miss Princess is hungry," Ted said.

Josh stood up and went to the kitchen. "I hope Princess doesn't hurt the puppy."

"She shouldn't," Ted said.

"What should I call him?"

"What ever you want."

Josh got the cat her food and placed it on the floor. She sauntered over and began to feed. Josh and Ted heard glass breaking and went back to the living room. The puppy sat and stared up at them with a string of lights in his mouth and one of the glass bulbs shattered beside him.

"You little Shit," Ted said.

"He's not a Shit," Josh defended as he went over to the dog. "He's a scrappy little thing that just wants to have fun."

Ted stared at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"You just named your dog."

Josh thought about it and smiled. "Scrappy. That's a cute name. No more trying to take down the tree."

Ted shook his head and went for the dustpan. He heard another crash.

"That was me," Josh said. "I was trying to get the string of lights fixed."

Ted sighed and hoped the tree would survive till Christmas.


	23. Where the Treetops Glisten

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Where the Treetops Glisten**

Mason took Evan to his parents' home in Wales. Evan was bundled up deep in his coat and Mason was in his sweater. The Welsh was used to the bitter cold, but his little one wasn't. He wanted to make sure that Evan was all nice and warm so that he wouldn't get sick again. They walked hand in hand through Mason's childhood neighborhood.

"See that fountain?" Mask asked.

"Yes," Evan replied.

"That's where I met my first girlfriend," he said. "She was cute...not a great kisser though."

Evan nodded. "How about boyfriend? Where did you met your first?"

Mason smiled. "That'd be you."

The sprite looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yes," the Welsh confirmed. "You're my first."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

The larger man nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think less of me, of my inexperience with men."

"I wouldn't think less of you," Evan said. "If I would have known, I would have made our first night a little more special."

Mason smiled broadly. "Our first night together was special."

"How so?"

"We had dinner with friends, then dancing, and you wanted to give me a private dance. So we slipped back to our room. It was a very, very wonderful. I like the way you move."

"I could more for you again."

"I would love that."

They walked back to Mason's childhood home where his parents still lived. His family was out for the day and wouldn't be back until very late. They got to the house, took off their coats and shoes, and went straight to Mason's old bedroom that was converted into a guest room.

Mason got comfortable in the bed and watched his boyfriend go through his play-list of his iPod.

"_Oh, I'm about to dive in, oh!_

_I was thinking about taking a couple laps._

_I just want to dive in._

_Yeah, dive in, yeah."_

Evan slowly moved his hips as he trailed his hands over his clothed chest. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He tweaked his nipples before he moved his hands down to his pants. He unbuttoned them and felt the sweet release of the zipper as it gave way. He shimmied out of his pants before he crawled onto the bed. He made his way up Mason's body and kissed him. The larger man growled into the kiss. They rolled around in bed until Evan's body gave out. Mason smiled at his lover and settled down to take a nap.

They were awaken by a knock at the door. Mason tucked Evan in so he would be warm before he climbed out of bed. He dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and went to answer the door.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I thought you both were up," Mason's mom said.

"It's okay, mum," Mason said before he yawned.

"I'll see you both in the morning. I have something special for breakfast."

Mason smiled and nodded. He closed the door and went to the window to look over the scenery. His room was situated where he could see the forest.

"Honey, why aren't you coming back to bed?" Evan asked.

"Come see this," Mason said.

Evan climbed out of bed and grabbed Mason's shirt. He went to his boyfriend's side and stared at the window. His breathe hitched.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

Evan nodded.

The snow covered trees shimmered under the moon light with bare branches clawed at the sky. Mason hugged his boyfriend as they stared out into the night.


	24. May Your Days be Merry and Bright

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**May Your Days be Merry and Bright**

Kofi was upset that Jack had to leave for a few days. The larger man's grandfather was in the hospital and Jack wanted to be there for him. He loved his grandfather and respected the man. He was the one that pushed Jack into football and wrestling. If it wasn't for him, Jack wouldn't have met Kofi, the love of his life.

So, Kofi sat in the living room watching a Christmas movie. Gracie had her head on his lap and he slowly petted her. His mind was on Jack and wanted him home more and more as the time past.

The West African sighed and got up off the couch. He walked around the house and tried to think of something to do. He went to the basement, the man cave. He turned on the large plasma as well as the Xbox. He popped in Dance Central 3. It was his stuffing stuffer from Jack. He danced around and had fun. He got some perfect scores and some not so perfect.

He heard a clap behind him. Kofi quickly whirled around to see who it was. Jack stood smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kofi asked. "How's your grandfather?"

"He's find," Jack said. "He had a severe case of indigestion. He said that he was fine, but you know my mom."

Kofi nodded.

"Grandpa wanted to see you, but I told him that you had to watch Gracie since it was short notice."

"True."

Jack took a box out of his jacket pocket and walked over to his husband. He kissed Kofi and handed him the gift. Kofi looked at it and went to sit on the couch. Jack joined him and kissed his forehead. The West African kissed his husband on the cheek. He went back to the box and opened it up. They both stared at the ring on a silver chain. It was an opal setting surrounded by diamonds.

"Wow," Kofi said.

"That's my grandmother's ring," Jack said.

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "This is Grandpa's way of saying that he's accepted you in the family. I mean he has, but this has more meaning than just words."

Kofi smiled and hugged his husband. Jack took the necklace out of the box and put it around Kofi's neck. The black man stared at the ring.

"It looks beautiful on you," Jack said.

"I need to thank Grandpa," Kofi said.

"Do it later," Jack said. "I want to spend time with you for a little bit." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kofi laughed and kissed his gentle giant. He crawled into his lap and slowly ground against him.


	25. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******************Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Merry Christmas  
**

Jeff and Hunter's house was full of friends and family who've gathered to celebrate Christmas and Anna's birthday. Jack, Cody, and Ted were outside playing in the snow while Booker and Josh helped Jeff with the cooking. Hunter stood outside barbecuing with Wade, Steve, and Mark. Shawn and Dwayne were out getting ingredients for the three chefs. Mike went out to get something and took Cena with him. Morrison, Dave, Zeke, Justin, and Heath were running late while Kevin and Matter were still at Matt's house doing last minute gift wrapping. Alex, Adam, Kofi, and Dom watched the babies.

Dillon smiled at Simon as the little boy tried to talk to him. It was just a bunch of gurgles and giggles. Anna crawled over to Elizabeth, who was in Dom's arms while she sat on the ground. Anna smiled at the baby. Anna grabbed Dom's knee and pulled herself up. She kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"That's so cute," Kofi said.

Adam just smiled.

"Thinking about having one for yourself?" Alex asked.

"With the way that Jack keeps going, we might have one," Kofi said.

"You'll enjoy it," Adam said.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"So, Dom, how do you know Mark and John?" Jeff asked as he came into the living room.

"I work at the bike shop where Mark gets all of his stuff," Dom said. "One day, I had my friend's kid with me, babysitting, while I drove around doing errands. He asked if I would be willing to watch his baby when she gets born. I said yes and ended up being part-time schedule maker, driver for John when he needed one, and babysitter for Elizabeth."

"Now, she's our nanny," Mark joked when he came in.

Dom just nodded. She wiped Elizabeth's mouth clean from spittle.

The door opened and Matt and Kevin came in arms filled with presents. They went straight to the present table and placed Anna's gifts there before going to the tree.

"About time," Jeff said.

"Whatever, Hunter's still barbecuing," Matt said.

"Knock, knock," Dave said as he peeked his head in.

"Come in," Jeff said.

"I found Zeke and clan," Dave said as he entered. Right behind him were John, Zeke, Heath, and Justin.

"Merry Christmas," Morrison said.

They dropped off their presents and went to mingle.

Mike and Cena came in along with Shawn and Dwayne. Jeff took the bags of ingredients and went into the kitchen. Soon, the food was done and everyone gathered around to eat.

Dillon was content with his bottle while Anna and Simon ate semi-solid food. Dom feed Elizabeth a bit of her potato salad. She looked at her baby-sitter and gave her that "What the fuck is this" look. She chewed and looked to her fathers.

"Do you normally feed her adult food?" Adam asked.

"Once in awhile," Dom replied. "I don't know about those two. She doesn't like her pureed food that much. She'll eat it, but she tends to reach for my food when I'm around."

She sipped her tea and Elizabeth reached for it but couldn't get it because she was in her high chair.

"Simon's like that," Drew said. "Shawn got him addicted to sweet tea."

The little boy giggled and drank from his Dad's cup.

When dinner was over, Jeff came out of the kitchen with a pink cake for Anna. It was a homemade Hello Kitty cake with a one candle where the nose would be.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Anna. Happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

Anna stared at the flame.

"Anna, blow it out," Wade said. He made a blowing motion.

His daughter stared at him and pouted. Simon let out a might blow and the candle went out. Anna whipped her head to him and growled. Dillon raspberried and smiled at her.

"Poor baby," Adam said. "Papa said 'Blow it out'."

Dom lit the candle again. "Anna, blow it out."

The little girl looked at her.

"Blow it out."

She leaned forward and blew the candle out. Dom clapped her hands and Anna did as well.

Jeff cut the cake and passed it out to everyone. "I have more cake."

Everyone nodded and just ate.

Mike didn't feel like eating much. He sat and watched everyone.

Cena went to him and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mike said.

"I can tell that there is something wrong."

"I just...I don't know."

Morrison looked to his friend and went over to him. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Mike said.

Cena got up and took Mike by the arm. He pulled him to one of Jeff's spare room with Morrison trailing behind. Justin and Kofi saw them and followed.

"Is everything okay?" Justin asked.

"Mike's not feeling well," Cena said. He stared at the blond. "You need to do it."

"Do what?" Morrison asked.

Mike stared at the older man. He sighed and went to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Morrison asked.

"Mike thinks he's pregnant," Justin said. "I know that look. I had that look."

"Does he and Steve want kids?" Kofi asked.

Cena shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

They sat and waited.

There was a knock at the door and Adam poked his head in. "Everything okay?"

Mike came out. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone looked at him.

"I don't know how this could have happened," he said as he sat down.

"Sex," Adam answered.

Mike shot him a look.

"Just saying," Adam said.

"You gotta tell Steve," Kofi said.

"Not yet," Mike replied. "Today is Anna's day and I don't want to ruin it."

The other guys nodded and everyone went back to the party. They had a great time hanging out and opening up presents. The babies got toys, but Elizabeth was content in playing with the wrapping paper instead of her presents.

"We have a weird child," John said.

Mark laughed and shook his head.

Soon, the babies were put to bed and the adults sat around and talked. Steve took Mike aside and to the kitchen.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

Mike chewed on his bottom lip.

"Don't do that," the older man said. "You can talk to me."

He looked up at the man he loved. "I'm pregnant."

Steve nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Say what?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant."

The older man took in what the blond said.

"He said he's pregnant," Dom said as she entered the kitchen. She went to the fridge and got a coke out. "Be happy."

Mike watched her leave before looking to Steve.

"You're pregnant?" Steve asked.

The younger man nodded.

Steve smiled and it got bigger. He pulled Mike into a hug and kissed him.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm excited. What are we going to name him or her? What are we going to do for the room? Winnie the Pooh or Tinker Bell or Power Rangers?"

"Power Rangers?"

"I like Power Rangers," Steve said.

They pressed their foreheads together and kissed. They went back to the living room and everyone quietly congratulated them. Mike smiled and Steve nodded. One of the babies started to cry and soon, the others followed. Adam, Drew, Alex, and John went to go check up on them.

"John, Elizabeth is still asleep," Dom said. "I hear three babies."

Cena nodded and sat back down.

"How do you know that maybe Elizabeth isn't one of the three?" Jeff asked.

Dom stared at him. "I know."

They heard the fathers cooing and trying to put their children back to sleep. After fifteen minutes, they came back down.

"You're good," Drew said to Dom.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"She's our nanny. She has to be," Mark said.

"You don't even pay me a nanny's salary," Dom replied. "Those bitches get paid."

Everyone laughed.

They talked about the kids, the future, and what was going on with each other's lives. It was a great day for everyone and plans for next year was being plotted by Jeff and Hunter.

**~The End~**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review. Over 150 reviews. You guys rock. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing them.  
**

**A/N 2: Don't forget to go to my profile and vote for the next story you guys.  
**


End file.
